Para gustos, hay colores
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Trunks odiaba ver esos colores vivos y descomunales en sí mismo, que la gente no se cansaba de considerar hermosos, pero que a él le daban una honda angustia... ¡Si tan sólo pudiera arrancarse esos colores y ser como su padre!... " One-Shot.


Porque siempre nos preguntamos lo que podría sentir el Príncipe Saiyajin ante los coloridos rasgos de su hijo, nada parecidos a los morenos saiyajins.

¿O no?

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Para gustos, hay colores**_

—

—

—

Un comentario. Tan sólo un simple, breve, venenoso, estúpido y antipático comentario; eso había bastado para callar las sonoras risas en el comedor, para que cesaran las carreras en los pasillos, para que se desvanecieran las imperecederas sonrisas del pequeño.

Los abuelos habían querido cooperar para animarlo, llevándolo al parque, horneándole galletas y construyéndole los más sensacionales juguetes, pero los consentimientos de siempre no revivían la alegría que se había palidecido en Trunks, porque su tristeza no era una rabieta malcriada como para sosegarla con mimos. Esta nueva tristeza era muy otra; era desconocidamente amarga y pesada en exceso para que sus dulces hombros lo cargaran.

A Bulma le dolía verlo así, pero su enojo contra Vegeta la detenía de consolar a Trunks, pues no estaba nuevamente dispuesta a reconstruir las piezas que él había roto sin piedad alguna en su hijo. Si realmente Vegeta quería evolucionar a un mejor esposo y figura paterna, lo apoyaría de corazón, pero no siempre podría llevarlo de la manita, mucho menos cuando éste se engalanaba cínicamente de no callarse sus palabras más tóxicas.

No. Definitivamente a Bulma no le tocaba suministrar el sol a la sonrisa marchita de Trunks, así como tampoco podría lograrlo totalmente; si Vegeta era el responsable de las caras largas de Trunks, ella se encargaría implacablemente de que fuera el mismo Vegeta quien le reparara el corazón. Ella lo planearía todo apenas teniendo la inspiración de la solución más adecuada. Pues, tanto en el laboratorio como en el hogar, Bulma era una mujer muy inteligente.

Por lo pronto, después de arreglarse bella y elegantemente para una importante junta científica esa mañana, tomó rumbo hacia la habitación de Trunks.

—Buenos días, dormilón —comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de las sábanas, resultando unos gemidos de molestia.

—¿Qué quieres, mamá?… —suspiró Trunks, contrayendo aún más su cuerpo en posición fetal.

—Quiero que mi niño guapo me acompañe a la junta. Necesito un asistente —y habiéndole arrancado despiadadamente la cobija, fue al armario del pequeño para buscarle la ropa más adecuada—. Trunks, te advierto que si no te levantas en los próximos cinco minutos para bañarte, me veré en la necesidad de arrojarte un balde de agua fría.

—No quiero ir. Yo quiero dormir… —suspiró con desgana, aferrándose a la tibia almohada.

Pero, tal como lo prometió tras cinco minutos, Bulma había despertado por completo a Trunks arrojándole agua fría con un vaso, pues no tenía el corazón ni el balde para lanzarle más agua. Y pasando una media hora, ya iban madre y un muy enojado hijo hacia el auditorio, guapos y puntuales.

—Tu trabajo será sólo recibir a los invitados en la entrada y darles esto —le instruyó Bulma, dándole una pila de libretas y un manojo de finas plumas de tinta negra—. Te prometo que será rápido, ¿Está bien? Después de esto te puedo llevar a casa de Goten ¿Quieres? —pero Trunks no respondía; seguía molesto por el ataque de agua—. ¡Necesito que sonrías o asustarás a mis invitados! Con esa fea expresión te pareces a tu padre.

Bulma había intentado ser graciosa, pero inmediatamente se mordió la lengua por haber soltado tan inapropiado comentario. El semblante molesto de Trunks adquirió gravedad, volviéndose tan triste como los pasados días. Pero intentar reparar el error con más palabras podría propiciar mayores imprudencias, así que prefirió callarse para recibir a la audiencia que ya llegaba.

—¡Oh, por Kami-Sama! Este pequeñín debe ser tu hijo, ¿Verdad, Bulma? —dijo la primera mujer al entrar—. ¡Pero qué niño tan apuesto!

—Es verdad, ¡Es guapísimo!

—¡Qué lindo hombrecito!

—Definitivamente, este niño será todo un galán cuando crezca —comentó un joven, alborotando el cabello de Trunks.

—¿Cuándo crezca? ¡Pero si este pequeñito desde ahora ya es muy apuesto!

Así halagaban incesantemente a Trunks todos cuantos llegaban, estancando la entrada para poder alabar cuán buen mozo era el hijo de la gran Bulma Brief. Lamentablemente, cuando en otras circunstancias la vanidad de Trunks habría agradecido con galantes y tiernas sonrisas, ahora permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, incómodo y sonrojado, con inmensas ganas de escabullirse lejos de toda esa insoportable gente.

—¡Y mira esos hermosos ojos azules! Es obvio que los heredó de ti, Bulma —comentó otra mujer.

—Por supuesto. Mi pequeño heredó mucha de mi belleza —presumió Bulma, divirtiendo a los demás.

—Pero ese cabello lila es clara herencia de su abuelo, el Dr. Brief.

—Mi niño tiene un poco de toda la familia —respondió Bulma.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Porque, ¿Sabes? Sólo una vez vi a tu marido, pero definitivamente este niño es su vida imagen… ¡Su rostro y expresión son los mismos!

Ese comentario bastó para que Trunks se decidiera por fin a apartarse. Corrió velozmente fuera del auditorio, con todo y el fajo de finas plumas.

—Vaya… Parece que avergonzamos demasiado a tu hijo, Bulma. Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó una de las señoras—. Al parecer es un niño muy tímido, ¿No es así?

—Para nada; Trunks es un niño totalmente desinhibido y alegre, pero últimamente… Bueno, no se sentía muy bien hoy —respondió Bulma, mirando tristemente el camino por donde su hijo había huido—. Entremos. Es hora de comenzar.

(…)

Una de las más infames falsedades de los ingenios adultos, es asegurar que los sentires más punzantes son exclusivos de la gente mayor y experimentada, ya que la fragilidad de un corazón es tan aguda en un niño como lo sería en un hombre. Incluso, constantemente, son los infantes quienes con más dolencia sufren las penas que castigan a su merecida paz. Y así lo sentía Trunks.

Mientras se miraba en el imponente espejo, esperaba deseoso que sus incesantes lágrimas despintaran por fin ese maldito color azul de sus ojos. Lo odiaba con el alma. Así también, repudiaba ese asqueroso color lila de sus suaves cabellos. Odiaba ver en el espejo esos colores vivos y descomunales, que la gente no se cansaba de considerar hermosos, pero que a él, desde pocos días atrás, le daban total nausea y una honda angustia.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera arrancarse esos colores y cambiarlos por los de Gohan o por los de Goten!

Si tan sólo pudiera ser como su padre…

(…)

* * *

(…)

Vegeta realmente estaba poniendo de su parte para tener una familia feliz. Al parecer, gracias a la intervención de Trunks del futuro, en Vegeta se había detonado una mágica voluntad por ser mejor.

Los cambios en él eran tan sorprendentes, que incluso el Príncipe Saiyajin ya se dignaba a soportar las cenas en familia. Bueno, aquella cena sí que había estado un poco obligada, pues Bulma había tramado apagar la energía en la cámara de gravedad para no dejarle más opción que compartir su presencia con la familia. Y, aunque no se antojaba precisamente sonriente, su carácter no estaba tan mal, a pesar de lo molesto que le resultaba escuchar el parloteo de su hijo, cuando él sólo se concentrada en su degustación para regresar a entrenar cuanto antes.

—¿Entonces tu vivías en un palacio, papá? —se escuchó la millonésima pregunta de Trunks—. Porque los príncipes viven en castillos muy grandes, ¿Verdad que sí?

—Yo viví como un nómada desde niño, conquistando planetas —respondía Vegeta, siempre aparentando mala gana—. No era un chiquillo consentido como tú.

—Pero… ¿Yo también soy un príncipe entonces? —se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto.

—Mi Trunks es sin duda un príncipe muy apuesto —dijo la abuela, pellizcando las mejillas de su nieto—. Seguramente el más guapo y valiente de los príncipes, al igual que nuestro joven Vegeta.

—Ya lo sé; mi papá y yo no tenemos comparación… ¡Pero yo sí quiero tener un castillo gigantesco! Quiero un trono de diamantes y miles de súbditos. ¡Ah, y una enorme túnica de oro puro! —se irguió el vanidoso pequeño—. ¿Cómo eran los demás saiyajins, papá? ¿Alguno se parecía a mí?

—No —respondió secamente—. Los saiyajins son morenos, con ojos y cabello negro. Son valientes y feroces, no niños caprichosos como tú. Viven intentando incrementar su poder, no presumiendo ni gastando su tiempo en las vanidades que tan estúpidamente te gustan a ti. Tú eres berrinchudo y consentido. Tus ojos y tu cabellera distan mucho de ser como un saiyajin. ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡Deja de berrear estupideces sobre castillos y tronos! Un verdadero saiyajin es un guerrero, no un mocoso pañaludo como tú!… Tú ni siquiera te pareces a mí —sentenció cruelmente—. Además eres débil y nunca me dejas comer tranquilo…

—¡Vegeta, basta! —gritó Bulma, al ver que las palabras de su esposo habían logrado que el pequeño Trunks estuviera al punto de un tímido llanto—. ¡Si vas a seguir con esa maldita actitud entonces lárgate de una buena vez!

Vegeta bufó con enfado. Tomó su enorme plato y desapareció instantáneamente de la escena. La abuela se levantó para consolar a su nieto, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo.

—Vámonos, linda —le susurró el Señor Brief al oído—. No tenemos porqué entrometernos en esto. Ellos tres necesitan su espacio para convivir mejor.

Entonces Bulma se quedó a solas con Trunks. Ya en otras ocasiones había dado consuelo a la clara fragilidad de su hijo, pero jamás a consecuencia de palabras tan desalmadas; palabras que ningún niño de endebles cinco años tomarían con calma; palabras prometían doler por un buen tiempo en el mancillado corazón.

(…)

* * *

(…)

Tal vez, uno de los pocos defectos de vivir en una mansión, era tardarse un largo rato en encontrar a tu escurridizo hijo en los alrededores infinitos de la casa.

—La mucama dice que lo vio correr a la sala norte —le informó el mayordomo a Bulma—. Pero yo le puedo asegurar que lo vi en alguno de los baños del tercer piso.

—Muchas gracias, iré a buscarlo allá.

A través del pasillo en el tercer piso se podía escuchar un incesante chorro de agua escurriendo. Bulma siguió el sonido, hasta toparse con la puerta del enorme cuarto de baño situado al final, el cual nunca se usaba más que para posibles huéspedes.

Estando al pie de la puerta, se observaba cómo un charco amenazaba con expandirse fuera del cuarto, manchado de un extrañísimo color negro. Bulma tuvo que pegar el oído a la puerta para escuchar que, aunado al chorro del agua, el sonido de un sollozo hacía eco en el interior.

—¿Trunks? —ella abrió por fin la puerta—. Por todos los cielos…

El cuarto de baño estaba inundado en su totalidad, creciendo sus aguas desde el chorro del lavamanos; todo, además, tintado de un espeso color negro, que claramente provenía de las incontables plumas rotas dentro de la bañera. Y allí estaba Trunks, empapado de pies a cabeza con esa extraña mezcolanza, embarrado sobre todo del cabello y la llorona carita.

—Ve-vete… —sollozó el pequeño, frotándose los ojos con las manitas llenas de tinta.

—Así que aquí estaban las plumas de mis invitados —se acercó Bulma, alcanzando una toalla para secar a su hijo.

—¡No, mamá! Lo vas a arruinar —la esquivó.

—¿Arruinar qué? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Yo… —pero Trunks no pudo contener más el llanto—. ¡Yo quiero parecerme a mi papá!

Las lágrimas atentaron con contagiar a Bulma, pero no podía acompañar el llanto de su hijo o ambos terminarían de inundar el baño por completo. Incluso contra los berrinches de Trunks, Bulma cerró la llave del lavamanos y secó el cuerpo de su hijo, pero sin tocar su cabello, ya que Trunks no paró de insistir lo mucho que le había costado teñirlo con la tinta negra.

Habiéndolo sentado en el retrete mientras lo secaba, Bulma entendió de nuevo que sus esfuerzos allí no fructificarían. El niño quería a su padre, así que ella sólo retrasaba el fin de todos esos días de drama.

—¿Podrías esperarme un minuto, Trunks? Enseguida regresaré. No quiero que te muevas de aquí.

Bulma salió corriendo del baño, directamente en busca del ama de llaves.

(…)

—Vegeta, ¿Me escuchas?

La pantalla en la cámara de gravedad se encendió, mostrando a Bulma. Vegeta sudaba la gota gorda en el colosal entrenamiento, por lo que ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla.

—¡Estoy entrenando! ¿Qué rayos quieres? —espetó, al tiempo que esquivaba los láseres móviles de los robots de entrenamiento.

—Hay un fallo en la energía de la Corporación —respondió ella desde la pantalla—, así que debo apagar la gravedad y electricidad de la cámara. Me tomará unas horas arreglarlo, así que mientras tanto date una ducha… Pero te advierto que la energía ha afectado también las tuberías, así que el único baño disponible es el del tercer piso.

—Qué maldito fastidio —bufó Vegeta, resignado a obedecer.

Tan pronto como ella vio salir a Vegeta de la cámara, suspendió la electricidad. Luego, se dirigió al tercer piso por un pasillo alterno.

—Ya verificamos por segunda vez que todos los baños se cerraran, tal como lo ordenó, señora —anunció el ama de llaves, cuando ésta encontró a Bulma por el pasillo.

—Muchas gracias. En unos momentos te daré aviso para que los vuelvan a abrir.

(…)

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Vegeta se abstuvo de entrar al baño, una vez que abrió la puerta y vio el tremendo desastre que adornaba el baño. En medio se encontraba Trunks, con las manos manchadas de tinta fresca, intentando nuevamente embarrarse el color negro en el cabello.

—Papá… —se sorprendió Trunks al verlo.

Trunks bajó sus manitas lentamente, limpiando el exceso de tinta en su ropa y también enjugándose las lágrimas con la playera. Avanzó hasta posicionarse frente a su padre, con más rectitud que un soldadito, para que su nuevo intento de imagen morena admirara a la enfadada mirada que Vegeta daba a todo el acto. Pero el aludido no se inmutó. Sus brazos seguían cruzados en el marco de la puerta y su tosca expresión atormentaba a las esperanzas del pequeño Trunks.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Papá, yo —pronunció quedamente—. Intenté… yo intenté que mi cabello… Pero mis ojos no… no pude… —pero esos ojos implacables desvanecía sus palabras en los labios—. Yo sólo… ¡Yo sólo quería parecerme a ti, papá!

Mientras Trunks lloraba sin consuelo, Vegeta se acercó hasta la bañera para abrir el desagüe. Toda el agua con tinta comenzó a desaparecer velozmente, mientras agua limpia sustituía el espacio de la tina _._ Una vez que toda el agua era clara y suficiente, Vegeta levantó con violencia a Trunks, sujetándolo de la playera con una mano .

—¡Eres un estúpido! —gritó, para después sumergirle la cabeza en la tina, mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de restregar la cabellera de Trunks—. ¡Chiquillo idiota! —lo sacó para respirar, sumergiéndolo enseguida nuevamente.

El rudo proceso se repitió hasta que la tina había conservado toda la tinta que Trunks se había untado en sí. Una vez visible el tono lila en el cabello del pequeño, las violentas zambullidas cesaron, y Vegeta lo colocó en el retrete.

—¿Eres mi hijo?

—¿Qué? —la voz de Trunks era temblorosa, por temor a estallar nuevamente alguna reacción inesperada en su padre.

—¡Escúchame bien, maldita sea! —gritó, haciendo que a Trunks se le escaparan las lágrimas—. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Deja de llorar y responde! ¡¿Eres _mi_ hijo?!

—¡Sí lo soy! —respondió el grito del pequeño, con una voz firme y unos ojos que ya eran más fuertes que su necia necesidad de llorar.

—¡Entonces eres un saiyajin, sin importar el color de tus ojos o tu cabello! —vociferó Vegeta—. ¡Si de verdad te quieres parecer a mí, demuéstrame tu orgullo! ¡Demuéstrame que no te importa un maldito demonio la vana apariencia! ¿Me escuchaste? —Trunks asintió vigorosamente—. Y si quieres demostrarme que eres un digno hijo mío, deberás tener carácter, fuerza, seguridad y las malditas ganas de ser un poderoso guerrero. ¿¡Está claro!?

—¡Sí, papá! —clamó el pequeño, conteniendo las mil lágrimas que le restarían fuerza para sostener la brava mirada de su padre.

Pero, a pesar de toda esa potencia sentimental, el corazón de Trunks no resistió mucho. Sus cinco años obligaban la costumbre de desear consuelo y cariño, por lo que esas lágrimas reprimidas tuvieron la titánica necesidad de emerger y embarrarse en la pierna de su padre. Y así se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

Vegeta, claro estaba, no correspondió. Pasaría tiempo, sucederían catástrofes y deberían deshojarse otras muchas coberturas de su corazón para permitirse bajar así la guarda, incluso ante su propio hijo. Pero, aunque no estrechó a Trunks, tampoco se apartó al instante de su afecto.

—Suficiente —sentenció por fin, al tiempo justo en que Trunks sólo sollozaba, pero sin escurrir ninguna otra gota intrusa de sus ojos azules—. Cuando dejes de lloriquear, búscame en la sala de gravedad. Te enseñaré de una buena vez a ser un verdadero saiyajin.

Y dicho eso, salió a grandes zancadas del cuarto de baño. Bulma estaba a tan sólo un par de metros de ahí, por supuesto habiendo tenido oportunidad de escucharlo todo.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, regalando una sonrisa cuando Vegeta pasó a su lado—. En un momento ordenaré que vuelvan a activar la energía.

Éste no respondió, sino que dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de gravedad. Trunks salió del baño segundos después, para ser recibido por su madre en un enorme abrazo que le despegó los pies del suelo.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Trunks?

—Sí, mamá —respondió sonriente.

—Excelente, porque debemos apresurarnos a buscarte algo de ropa.

—¿Ropa?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Para entrenar! A tu padre no le gusta esperar, así que andando —dijo en marcha—. Deberá ser algo muy resistente. Ya veré qué puedo diseñar.

Y Vegeta seguiría siendo moreno, con ojos y cabellera azabache. Y Trunks seguiría teniendo hermosos ojos azules y un cabello de suave lila. Pero incluso así, el color de la sangre en ambos sería el mismo rojo. Y el amor de Trunks hacia su padre tampoco cambiaría nunca su eterno matiz.

Quizá, lo único que evolucionaría a ser menos oscuro, sería el semblante de Vegeta. Y entre más claro fuera éste, mejor combinaría con el potencial bondadoso de su corazón.

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Vegeta es un personaje impresionante, de veras que sí. Cada vez que revivo DBZ y aprecio su evolución, se me retuerce el corazón. La fermentación de su bondad con sus amigos, con su familia y con sí mismo es admirable… Por eso es un placer escribir sobre él y, por supuesto, sobre nuestro amadísimo Trunks.

Esto va dedicado a todas mis colegas Vegetarianas. Ojalá les sea grato.

 **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el pepperoni de mi pizza._

—

—


End file.
